Never Stop
by silverblondhairedlover
Summary: Blaise found himself naked with Hemione on his bed. Hermione then asked him to forget the night as it was a mistake and she was already engaged to Ron. But could Blaise do that? Could Hermione? One shot. BZ/HG, one sided RW/HG, a hint of HP/DM. Read and Review?


**Never Stop**

 **Rating: T**

 **Pairing: Blaise/Hermione, Ron/Hermione, hint of Harry/Draco**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are not mine**

 **A.n. This is my attempt at getting back to writing. For anyone that read (Not) Rome and Juliet, I'm so very sorry for neglecting that story for years. I'm in the process of re-writing it and I won't publish it until i finish. Hopefully, it won't take more years. Anyway, without further ado, I present you..**

 **xxXXxx**

 **Never Stop**

Blaise woke up groggily. He stretched his long limbs and yawned. But when his leg touched something soft and warm, he froze. He turned his head to the left side of his bed and cursed. Smooth silky back was facing him, topped with a head full of thick brunette hair. He did not need to touch it to know how soft the dark mane was. He had them in between his fingers last night as they kissed passionately.

"Fuck," the dark skinned man flopped back to his bed. He groaned as everything happened last night came back to him. Blaise had never intended to bring her to his flat, more so bedded her. It was supposed to only be a friendly chat of two old friends, two old lovers. He brought her drinks, she laughed, they talked, and slowly got drunk. It was one drink too many, he thought. "Shit!" a feminine voice was heard. Blaise didn't remove his hands covering his face, however, even when he felt some frantic movement from his side. "Oh my God, what happened last night?"

The dark skinned man let out a chuckle despite the situation. "We woke up naked on my bed, what do you think happened, Hermione?" he asked the brunette, noting not for the first time how beautiful she was.

Hermione's face darkened to a lovely shade of red. "Don't be a smart ass, Blaise," she said. "You know we fucked up, don't you?"

Blaise sighed, his eyes caught the glint of sunrays from the ring on her finger. "I do." They looked at each other for a second. Blaise thought he saw a flash of sadness and regret on her eyes. But before he could say something about it, it was gone. "I need to go," she said. Blaise didn't say anything when she rustled around the room to gather her clothes. He got up and snatched his pants somewhere around his bed and done it. He heard Hermione muttered a spell to straighten her clothes.

Hermione sighed. "We should forget about it. Pretend it never happened."

'No, I won't forget it. I won't be able to pretend it didn't happen,' he thought. "Sure," he said instead. Hermione looked at him with such a look. She then turned around and walked out of the room. She hesitated in front of the front door, delicate hand grabbing the door knob.

"I won't tell anyone, Hermione," Blaise said, standing so close behind her. His hands twitched, yearning of wrapping her in his arms again.

"I know you won't. It's just.." She turned around and reached out to touch him. Before her hand reached the dark skin of the man she used to love. She gulped and turned around, opening the door with such a force. "Goodbye, Blaise."

The door closed without him saying his own goodbye. The thud sound was heard as dropped his forehead to the door.

xxXXxx

Hermione looked outside the bus window as she leaned back on her seat. She saw the hustle bustle of morning activities at the street. Office workers walked hurriedly while sipping coffee and holding their breakfast, store owners got ready to open their business, and odd people wandered along the way. It had been a long time since she saw this kind of scene. After since she was able to apparate, she rarely took the bus anywhere. Apparating was so much faster and simpler.

But today, Hermione decided to take a long way to go home. She needed to think before facing her fianc . What happened last night was a big mistake. She was going to be married in the end of the month! Honestly She could blame it to the too many drinks she had. Or the wedding stress that led her to the pub. Or meeting her ex-boyfriend. Not that anyone knew that Blaise and she were once an item. Only Harry, Draco, and Ginny had known about it. She remembered those days like it was yesterday. From the awkward conversation in Charm study sessions, the sweet dates, the passionate kisses, until the painful break up. They dated only for a short time. Only a few months in their repeated seventh year. But for Hermione, it was the most intense months of her life. The hardest fall she ever felt to a guy. The witch knew that no one could make her fall deeper than Blaise did ever again. No one could make her be in love so much that she shattered almost completely when they breaking up. Not even Ron whom she would be married in a few weeks.

Meeting with Blaise and spent a night in his embrace resurfaced her memories about him. Her heart aching, reminded her that she never truly moved on from his love. She sighed as she rubbed her chest. It's for the best, he said years ago, I can't give the life you deserve. I can't promise you a future, Hermione. It's for the best.

xxXXxx

Blaise headed to the shower after long minute standing in his front door. He let the hot water pounded his muscles. The memory from last night came back as his hangover disappeared, washed away by the water. It was absolutely the greatest night he had since a long time, and he didn't only talk about the love making. It was everything. He was surprised when he saw her at the pub alone, nursing a glass of fire whiskey. She looked so tired. He knew from the face the brunette made that she was stressed out. Then they talked. Hermione was still the same clever lady he knew years ago. She was still so beautiful, witty, and full of sarcastic humor. Still the same with the girl he fell in love with, the girl he was still secretly in love with.

He knew that she was getting married, her engagement with Ronald Weasley was all over the paper. The news broke his heart all over again. The hope of getting back together with her was crumbled. The dark skinned man knew that he didn't deserve to even imagining life with Hermione Granger. It was he who broke up with her. He who crushed their possible future together.

He had been too young back then and had not been brave enough. It was after the war. Even though his family was always neutral, people always thought that The Zabinis were dark. His mother's reputation as black widow and his House at Hogwarts didn't help. He had realized that his life would be hard. Finding a decent job under that stigma would be next to impossible. Hell, all the Slytherins had a very hard year at Hogwarts after the war.

And then there was his mother' strong believe in blood purity. She would not allow him to marry a muggle born, no matter how heroic she was in war. No matter that that girl had helped The Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord. And if he defy her, who knew what would happen.

Blaise had been afraid. When he realized that those things with Hermione was more than a fling, more than a school love story. He was afraid when he realized he had fallen for her so hard. He was afraid for her. He had foreseen that if their relationship continued, if people knew she related to him, everyone would give her a very hard time. Her friends would take her as a traitor and leave her, people at large would think she turn dark, and his mother would use her as a target.

So he decided to break up with her. He told her why, she said she doesn't care. He insisted, she said they can run away. She begged, but he knew it was for the best. So she could have a bright future as she should have. He tried not to turn around, hug her, and take her away when he heard her heart wrenching sobs.

When he read about her engagement, he knew she had moved one; as he had wished many years ago.

But he never stopped loving her.

The sob he unconsciously let out took him back to the present. The water still showered him mercilessly. He punched the wall to center himself. Last night was a mistake he shouldn't have done. Hermione had moved on like he wanted. She was getting married in a few weeks. He couldn't ruin it for her. Even though it ruined him.

xxXXxx

"You look like shit," Draco said as Blaise entered his office. The both of them had built the company together after they graduated from Hogwarts. It was a potion producer and potion ingredients distributor company. It was not a big company yet, but it was getting there. "I feel like shit," the dark skin man replied. Draco moved from the couch to sit in front of him.

"What happened?"

"I slept with Hermione," the silence after his statement was deafening.

"You what?" Draco practically shouted. Blaise cringed, thanking God the room was soundproof. "Blaise, are you crazy or something?"

"I was drunk!" Blaise said. Draco raised his eyebrows. "Yes, it was careless of me and yes, I know it was a mistake. But " He closed his eyes and rubbed his face.  
Draco sighed, he knew how Blaise had been so in love with Hermione Granger when they were in Hogwarts and had not stopped until this day. He also knew that Blaise intended to pursue her few years after they graduated. Draco and Blaise had just finished their apprenticeship to one of famous Potion Master in Germany and started their company. That time, people were starting to move on from the war and not treating the ex Slytherins like a plague any longer. It was also a year after his mother death. Blaise had thought that his relationship with the muggleborn witch would be possible and they could build a family together without fear or worry.

But it was too late.

Granger had been in relationship with Ronald Weasley. Blaise had been devastated.

"Oh, Blaise "

"It has been so long. She was there sitting alone, drinking, look so beautiful yet so drained. She looked sad, Drake! I couldn't help myself to go there. It was like we were back to Hogwarts. She was still so smart and lovely. Yes, it was careless of me, getting lost in her presence. But, Drake, I " Draco sat up and gave his friend a hug. Blaise clung to him, grabbed his shirt tightly in his fists. "I didn't mean to kiss her but the look on her face brought me back to how it used to be. I really couldn't help myself. And she didn't refuse. Fuck, Drake, she didn't refuse!"

"Shush, Blaise. Everything will be okay. We will think of something together," Draco said, rubbing his hand on Blaise's broad shoulder. The blond haired man felt his best friend shook. It pained him to see the big strong man like Blaise to look so small and so fragile. "Everything will be okay."

xxXXxx

"Hermione?" Harry shouted when he stepped out of the fireplace in Hermione's flat later that day. He supposed to accompany her sampling the cake for the wedding this afternoon. But when he picked her up to her office at the Ministry, her colleague said she called out of work today. "Mione? You here?"

"Over here, Harry," Harry heard a muffled voice from her kitchen.

"Hermione, what's wrong? Are you sick?" Harry asked when he found Hermione sat with her head on the kitchen table, a mug of cooling coffee in front of her.

"I'm such a horrible person, Harry," she said, voice muffled by her arms.

"No, you aren't," Hermione just groaned in reply. Harry took a seat beside Hermione and gave his friend a one armed hug. "What happened?"

"I slept with Blaise last night," she said, finally sit straight and face Harry. She looked more horrible than she sounded.

"You what?" Hermione groaned and slump her head onto the fold of her arms again. "Let me make some tea first. And then you have to make that clear."  
Harry busied himself with water cattle, all the way thinking about what Hermione said. He was the first one to know Hermione and Blaise's relationship at Hogwarts. He had been surprised, but otherwise okay with that. After the war, he had been too tired of people that still hold on prejudice. He didn't give a damn on whom his friend fall in love with.

After a few unnecessary words from Hermione vouching for Blaise, Harry realized she was so in love with the dark skin boy. Even after the two of them breaking up, he could see that Hermione had not stopped loving the Slytherin. It was heart breaking to see her so devastated. After a talk with Draco and later with Blaise himself, Harry understood Blaise reasoning and respected him for it.

Hermione tried to move on and eventually decided to date Ron after a year. She worked on her double mastery of Aritmancy and Transfiguration, got a job at the Ministry, and finally got engaged few months ago. She looked fine. She looked like the thing with Blaise was just another one of her school story. But Harry knew better. He could see that Hermione had never fully got over Blaise. That she still had a strong feeling towards the dark skin Slytherin. He even doubted Hermione had romantic feeling for Ron at all.

"Here," Harry put steaming cup of tea in front of her and got rid of the half full coffee cup. Hermione mumbled her thanks and sipped it. "So, tell me."

"I went to a pub last night, tried to loosen up a bit with a drink. This wedding thing got me so stressed, Harry," she said. Harry nodded in agreement. "I was so stressed and tired, and suddenly he was there. All smiles and charms. You know how charming he can be, right? He was so different with Ron, you see. He was so gentle and understanding. It felt like nothing changed even after all these years. Everything sort of came back to me."

Harry shushed her when her voice getting higher and more hysterical. He brought her to his arms again. Hermione cling to him like her life depended on it. "I couldn't refuse! For the love of my life, I just couldn't! Oh my God, Harry What should I do? I'm getting married to Ron in three weeks and I slept with another man. I'm such a horrible person, Harry!"

Harry hugged Hermione even tighter. She was wailing now, her cries slashed his heart to pieces. "Everything's going to be okay, Herm. We will figure out something, I promise."

xxXXxx

Days passed, it was a week before the wedding. Hermione stood in front of the mirror, looking at her reflection. "It fits perfectly!" Ginny said, admiring her soon to be sister-in-law. Hermione didn't even notice the dress, she stared at her face. Her eyes looked dull, her skin deathly pale, the bag under her eyes so dark and deep. Had she always looked like this?

"Hermione?" Ginny touched her bare shoulder. "I think we don't need to alter anything anymore from the dress. Let's get change." The red haired girl helped Hermione unzipped the dress and gave the older girl her clothes. "I will wait outside."

After they confirmed to the designer that they satisfied with the dress and asked him to send it to Hermione's flat, Ginny took her to a coffee shop. She ordered two big cups of black coffee and two pieces of cake for the both of them. The red head studied her companion's face, noting the tired lines on her face. "You sure you want to marry my brother?"

"What are you talking about, Ginny. Of course I do," the older girl gave her a tired smile.

"No, you don't," Ginny retorted. She sighed. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"I love my brother, Hermione. But I love you too. You are like a sister I don't have. I want you both to be happy," Ginny reached out and held Hermione's hand. "I know you don't love Ron."

"I do!" Hermione pulled out her hand and gave the younger girl accusing look.

"Not like you love Blaise," Hermione had told her about that disastrous night. The way she had talked about it made Ginny suspected that Hermione never stopped loving the Slytherin. And the way she avoiding her eyes and the shame on her face told her that her suspicion was right. "Hermione, it's not too late. You haven't married yet."

"Are you suggesting that I leave your brother for Blaise? A man that had broken my heart years ago?" Hermione said, tears gathered in the corner of her eyes. Ginny nodded. "Are you insane?"

"Like I said, I want you to be happy," Ginny said matter of factly.

"What about Ron? I can't very well leave him a week before our marriage. He would be devastated! What about your parents? What about the press?" Hermione's voice getting higher and more hysterical. Ginny waved her wand to cast a privacy spell. "It doesn't matter what I feel, I can't very well shaming your family by running away."

"Of course it matters, Hermione! Your happiness matters. Do you think Ron will be happy when he finds out you don't love him like you should have? No, he won't! He will feel guilty to drag you into a loveless marriage. You both will be miserable. And my parents already think you as one of their children. They just want for both of you to be happy. Hermione, please think about it," Ginny plead.

"Nothing to think about, Gin. I will marry Ron and learn to forget Blaise. I'm not even sure he loves me," Hermione let out a bitter laugh. Ginny looked at her sadly.

xxXXxx

Blaise was a wreck. He couldn't get rid of Hermione's image from his head. He was a wreck and he didn't know what to do about it. Draco had told him to take some days off after too many hours spilling ink and snapping quills. He was too distracted in too many meetings. But spending time alone in his empty flat was even worse. He already emptied his stash of wine, not that he had many. Draco, sometimes accompanied by Harry, came by every day; making sure he was eating and not killing himself. He was thankful for his forever best friend, but he found that he couldn't taste his food and his sleep was fitful. The crumpled parchments scattered on the floor was the evidence of him trying to reconnect to the girl he loved, maybe even trying to steal her from her fianc e but never daring enough to send it. Or maybe he loved her enough to not ruin her wedding day. He had promised to forget that night after all.

A swoosh was heard from his fireplace. Blaise assumed it was Draco as usual. He didn't bother to get up from his messy bed and see the guest was.

"Blaise?" so he was true. It was Draco. Blaise let out a grumble to let the blond man know where he was. He was surprised when a head full of that signature fucking Weasley red hair peeped through Draco's shoulder.

"What is she doing here?" he asked, bolted out of his bed. Ginerva Weasley looked at him up and down with pity. He straightened up his wrinkled pajamas self-consciously.

"She wants to talk to you about something," it was Harry. Blaise felt his bedroom too crowded now.

"Out of my bedroom, please, now," he said tiredly. "Wait in the living room while I'm changing."

The three of his intruder walked out of his bedroom. Blaise donning the button of his black shirt, wondering what the girl Weasley wanted to say to him. He never had any interaction with the red haired seeker ever. He only heard stories about her from Hermione or Draco. Remembering vividly when Draco told him about Harry's breaking up with the girl after found out he was gay for the blond. Seeing his reflection on the wall mirror, he realized he couldn't avoid them any longer.  
He was a bit amused when Draco had made himself at home and poured tea into four cups. Harry was seated on the couch beside Weasley, talking to each other about something he couldn't catch. He then took a seat on one of the chair and thanked Draco for the tea.

"So what is this?" he said, his eyes focused on the squirming girl.

"Like I said, Ginny has something she needs to tell you."

"Yes, I heard you the first time, Harry. What is this thing you want to tell me, Weasley?" he still didn't take his eyes from her. He saw Ginerva exchanging glance with Harry.

"It's about Hermione," she said after a minute of silence. Blaise's dark brown eyes hardened.

"What about her?" he whispered. "Did she decide to let me go to her wedding finally? To show me how happy she is?" he didn't receive any invitation. He didn't expect one, didn't even want one.

"No. She doesn't even know I'm here," "Then why are you here?"

The Weasley girl took a long breath. In the corner of his eyes, Blaise saw Harry gave her an encouraging look. Draco stayed silent on his seat. "Stop her from marrying my brother,"

"What?" to say that he was surprised was an understatement. "What did you say?"

"I want you to stop her marrying Ron. Take her away. Convince her that the marriage is wrong. Make her realize she does the wrong thing," Ginerva was standing now. She paced on the thick rug of his living room. "I don't care what, just stop her being so miserable!

"She is not happy. She will not be happy if she marries my brother. And my brother won't be happy either if he knows her wife is in love with somebody else. Hell, he's already suspecting it! He begins to notice that Hermione isn't as excited as he is about the wedding. He asked me if he did something wrong."

Ginerva stopped pacing and gave Blaise a piercing look. "Hermione loves you but doesn't want to betray my brother and it breaks her heart. My brother thinks he makes her unhappy and that makes him unhappy. I just want to ask you a favor and stop their misery."

Blaise was too shocked to speak. He was staring at Ginerva without blinking. His mind couldn't comprehend what the red haired girl was saying. Stop the marriage? Impossible. "Blaise?" Draco said, his hand touching Blaise's knee. Blaise took a sharp breath as he came to his senses.

"Are you insane?" he said to the Weasley girl. "Stop their marriage? How can I do that? Your brother will kill me. Your parents, your family. What about them? What if they come to hate her? The press! I don't care about my reputation, but what about Hermione's? The press will eat her alive. All that scandal will affect her job, her everyday life. It will cling to her everywhere. I can't do that to her!"

Blaise didn't realize that in the middle of his rant, he left his seat and stood face to face with Ginerva. His fists held the front of her jacket as he was shaking her. Draco moved from his seat and placed a hand on Blaise's back. "Calm down, Blaise," he said.

Ginerva's hands covered his fists. "My family will understand and I know Ron only want Hermione to be happy. Yes, the press will have a field day, but who cares?"  
"I will ruin her future. I couldn't do that to her then. Why do you think I can do that now?"

She reached up and caressed his cheeks. Her warm brown eyes were soft when she looked at his face. "You will save her from a miserable future, Blaise. Her and my brother. And besides, Hermione is a war hero and Harry's best friend. She is used to bad press." "Hey!" Blaise heard Harry exclaimed somewhere. The dark skinned man couldn't hold his chuckle.

"Please, Blaise. At least think about it, alright?" Blaise's hands fell to his sides. Ginerva caressed his cheek once more before stepped back. He felt Draco, that still had his hand on Blaise's back, guided him back to the couch. Blaise let out a sob and placed his face on his hands. He heard Harry and Ginerva exchanging goodbyes with Draco. A moment after, roaring of the fireplace signaled that the two ex Gryffindors were out of his flat.

"Are you alright?"

"No," he said.

Draco sighed. "She was right, you know. I met Granger few days ago, she looked like a walking zombie. If I don't know about the wedding already, I won't know that she will be married in a few days."

"I don't know what to do, Drake."

"Talk to her. Tell her you still love her. If she has the same feelings and if she wants the same thing as you, talk her out of the wedding," the blond haired man said. "Oh, and face Weasley together. He might have a temper but Harry told me that he has mellowed a bit."

"I don't know if I can do that."

"What? Face Weasley? I'm sure he won't kill you, he's an Auror. They won't kill a civilian," Blaise punched him on the arm. Draco chuckled. "Blaise, you love her. After all this year, all those girls hinting at you, you always only think of her. And she still loves you. Everyone that close to her knows that she obviously still has feeling for you. A strong one.

Draco got up and straightened his clothes. "Well, like Weaselette said, think about it, yes? I need to get back to the office."

With a roar of fire, Blaise was left alone with his tormented heart and mind.

xxXXxx

Hermione stared at the mirror in front of her blankly as Fleur and Ginny put make up on her face and styled her hair. It was her wedding day. It was supposed to be the biggest and the happiest day of her life. But she only felt tired and drained. She felt like her soul was sucked out of her body. As she looked at her reflection, she realized that that was not how a bride should look. No spark of excitement in her eyes, no flush of happiness on her cheeks. Nothing. She tried to smile, but it looked like a grimace instead. She tried to convince herself that marrying Ron was the best choice. He was her best friend. They had been fighting together, laughed, and cried together. She might not love Ron the way she loved, had loved, Blaise. But she did love him, as a friend. She tried to convince herself that she would be happy to build a family with Ron. To spend the rest of her life with the man that was so in love with her. Maybe with time, she thought, I will be able to love Ron back.

"Done!" Fleur exclaimed. "You look so beautiful, 'ermione."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you, Fleur."

"Ronald is one lucky man to get a beautiful and smart woman like you," the blond haired girl said. Hermione inhaled sharply. For some reason, Fleur remark felt like a knife stabbed her right in to her heart. She caught the look of Ginny's face from the mirror and she felt the knife twisted. "Well, you just need to wait for a while. I will check if the others are ready for the ceremony." Fleur walked out of the room leaving Hermione with Ginny.

They didn't say anything to each other for a long time. The silence was so suffocating, Hermione felt like being choked so hard. Before she could hyperventilate, though, Ginny talked.

"You are not being fair, you know Hermione?" she said with unreadable look on her face. "To my brother, to my family. Hell you aren't being fair even to yourself!"

"Ginny," Hermione started to talk. Ginny held up one finger.

"My brother deserves to be happy. He deserves to be with a woman that loves him,"

"I do love Ron, Ginny. I love your brother,"

"Not like he loves you. That's not the love he deserves. Not like you love Blaise. And you, Hermione, you also deserve to be happy with the one you love the most. Please, Mione, before it's all too late," Ginny begged, her eyes were glistened with unshed tears. Hermione felt like she too was in the verge of crying.

"Gin, I "

The door was opened before she could say what she wanted to say to her soon to be sister-in-law. Fleur appeared from behind the door and announced that the groom and all the guests were ready for Hermione. Hermione looked at Ginny once more and gulped. Ginny only shook her head sadly and walked out of the room before Hermione could say anything.

Hermione held back a sob and followed her out.

xxXXxx

Blaise leaned back on his couch, a glass of wine was held loosely in his hand. His eyes were on the clock above the fireplace. In a matter of minutes, Hermione would be out of his reach. She would be another man's wife. She would have a family with another man. She would kiss another man's lips.

His mind also seemed set on tormenting him. The images kept appearing in his head; Hermione in a wedding gown, Hermione pregnant with a red head man beside her, Hermione played with red haired toddlers CRACK Blaise stared at his shattering wine glass and bleeding hand. His breath was ragged.

 _I can't do this. I can't sit here and let her be someone else's. I can't let it happen._

He reached for his wand and disapparated with a loud pop.

xxXXxx

Hermione stared at beaming Ron as she stood in the end of the isle. She felt her father lead her forward, one step at a time following the beat of the music. Cute little Victory was throwing flower petals along the red carpeted isle in front of her. Young gentleman Teddy was walking behind his cousins, ring pillow on his hands.

Her father gave her hand to the man she would be married to and there she was, standing face to face with her best friend. She looked into his eyes and only found love and happiness there. She felt the stabbing pain in her heart again. She let out a sob. Ron's smile turned gentle. He squeezed her hands in comforting manners.

"We will be husband and wife in just a moment, Mione," he said. "I'm so happy right now."

The Ministry Official told them to face him so they could start the ceremony. He started with asking the guests if there was anyone object the union. Hermione surprised to find she was disappointed when no one sounded their objection. She felt her tears began to gather in the corners of her eyes when that disappointment changed into guilt. What was she thinking? It was her choice to marry Ron. She shouldn't feel that way.

"Do you, Ronald Billius Weasley, accept Hermione Jane Granger as your wife?"

"I do,"

"Do you, Hermione Jane Granger, accept Ronald Billius Weasley as your husband?"

Hermione opened her mouth to answer. But only chocked sound was out of her mouth. The tears were falling freely on her cheeks. "I I "

"I object!" said someone in the back of the church. A voice that she knew so well. She looked around and found Blaise stood there, looking worse to wear. His black hair was in disarray, his black shirt was only half tucked, his hand was bleeding. "I object," he said, looking directly to Hermione's eyes, in the middle of surprised guests.

xxXXxx

"Blaise," Hermione said. As he thought, she looked so wonderful in her white wedding dress. Even with tears smearing her makeup, she looked so beautiful.

"Hermione, I'm sorry, I can't let you marry another man. I can't let you be other's," he said as he walked forward to Hermione. He took her hand in his. "I love you. I have never stopped loving you. Please, come back to me,"

Suddenly, a strong hand jerked him off of Hermione. A fist connected to his face. "Let go off her you son of a bitch!" Ronald was towering him as he sprawled on the floor.

"Ron! Ron, calm down!" Harry held the red haired man back. Ronald was fighting to free himself from Harry. He looked furious. His eyes were blazing with anger, his hands were clenched in fist. Hermione fell to her knees and caressed Blaise's bleeding cheek. "Blaise, are you okay?" she said with worry clearly seen on her eyes. Blaise covered her hand with his.

"I'm okay. You look so beautiful, Hermione," he smiled. Hermione smiled as the tears still running down her face.

"Hermione what are you doing? Get off of him!" Ronald still fought Harry to let him go. Blaise noted the crowds became louder, screaming and shouting. "Ronald, I'm sorry. I can't marry you," Hermione helped Blaise up and faced her once-groom. "I'm really sorry but I love him. I love Blaise," she said painfully.

"What?" the red haired man stopped struggling. Instead, he looked defeated.

"Ron, I'm so sorry,"

"Weasley " Ronald looked furious once more. He whipped his wand in front of Blaise's face.

"Don't say anything," he said. "Hermione "

Hermione only shook her head and tightened her arms around Blaise waist. "I'm sorry, Ron."

Ronald's furious face turned pained. His wand fell as his hand limped on his side. "Huh," he let out a bitter laugh. "After all this time I thought you love me. It was all lies?"

"I do love you, Ron! You are my best friend!"

"But not like you love him. You love me as your friend, not as your lover, right? Not like you love him."

"Yes."

He buried his face on his hands, laughing. "Bloody hell! Should you tell me this on our wedding day?" he asked, his eyes were pinched in pain.

"Ron, I "

"Go. Just go," Hermione reached out to Ron but he slapped her hand away. "GO I SAID!"

Hermione buried his face to Blaise's chest. Blaise hugged her tight, smearing her white veil with his bloodied hand. His other hand holding his wand tightly. "I'm so very sorry, Weasley," Blaise said before he disapparated with Hermione tucked in his arms.

xxXXxx

A few months later.

Hermione stood in the balcony in the hotel they stayed. Her eyes looked around the serene view of sleeping city. She heard his footsteps first before she felt a blanket put on her shoulders.

"You could catch a cold standing here in the middle of the night," he said as he warped his arms around her waist. Hermione leaned back to his broad chest.

"Do you think I made the right choice?"

Blaise tightened his hold. "Do you?"

"I don't know. Sometimes I remember the pained look of Ron's face when we went away and I felt like I shouldn't do that to him," she said softly. "But other time I thought about what Ginny told me before the ceremony, that I wasn't being fair to Ron if I married him."

Blaise kissed the top of her head. "Do you regret it? Went with me and left him?"

Hermione twisted her body so she was facing him. She linked her fingers in the back of his neck. "No," she said. "But I will feel guilty for the rest of my life to him."

Blaise smiled. "Me too. But you heard what Draco and Harry said this morning. He's getting better. After a talk with them and Ginny, he began to understand. The Weasleys too. In time, I think he will find a woman that loves him back whole heartedly."

"I hope so. But I think we still have to go to him and explain it ourselves. Apologize. To him and his family."

"Sure,"

Hermione smiled. She leaned in to Blaise and put a small kiss on his lips. "I love you,"

Blaise brought her closer still. "I love you too."

And they shared a long sweet kiss under the moon and the stars.

 **xxFINxx**

 **A.n. Sooo, how was it? The idea came to me when i got the invitation of my ex wedding. So sad, right? Lol. Please cheer me up by giving me some review?**


End file.
